This invention relates to a heat exchange system and one particular version thereof comprises a de-superheater system applicable to the reclaimation of waste heat given off by refrigerant gases employed in refrigerating systems, such de-superheater reclaiming a useful portion, if not substantially the entire amount of the heat in such refrigerating gases, for useful purposes, rather than discharge it to atmosphere and waste the same. One specific use for the de-superheater is in regard to heating potable water either for domestic or industrial purposes by such utilization of waste heat given off by said refrigerant gases. In view of the fact, however, that most refrigerant gases and oils are non-potable, it is a principal aim and objective of the present invention to minimize the occurrence of any contamination between such gases and liquids to render the use of the system safe to achieve the objectives of utilization of waste heat. Such safety is achieved by providing discharge passage means for any leakage of either such gases or liquids, for example, to conduct the same from the system to atmosphere, details of which are set forth hereinafter.
Various types of heat exchange systems have been devised heretofore in which tubular systems have been employed in various ways to effect operable conduct of fluids of different types, or at different temperatures, through adjacent wall means comprising separate conduits for such fluids, the arrangement being such as to effect heat transfer between the respective fluids, whether gaseous or liquid or mixtures thereof. To effect greater efficiencies, certain types of spiral paths have been provided in the structures developed heretofore, typical examples of which are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,057,505, Smith, Apr. 1, 1913;
2,066,480, McKerrall, Jan. 5, 1937;
2,730,337, Roswell, Jan. 10, 1956;
3,468,371, Menze, Sept. 23, 1969;
3,730,229, D'Onofrio, May 1, 1973.
None of the foregoing patents utilize the spiral paths illustrated therein for purposes of conducting leaking fluid from the system or provide visible evidence of a leak of the fluids respectively carried in the cooperating conduits by which heat exchange is effected, and also prevent contamination thereof.
The prior art also discloses the use of return bends in the form of elbows by which pluralities of parallel tubes, for example, are connected at the ends of adjacent tubes to provide a continuous path for a specific fluid, for example, the ends of which path respectively comprise inlet and outlet means for said fluid, the elbows being connected to headers which are detachable in a manner to remove the elbows from the conduits and one specific example thereof is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,290, to Lossing, dated Sept. 8, 1970.
The problem of detecting leakage in heat exchange systems also has engaged the attention of prior inventors as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,701 to Bell, dated July 7, 1959, in which leak-detecting and indicating instruments are in communication with chambers in the system, said instruments reacting to the leakage of either fluid in the system in a manner to indicate that a leakage has occurred.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,290 to Thamasett et al, dated Aug. 20, 1974, discloses leakage indicating means comprising two concentric tubes between which leakage indicating medium can penetrate pyramid-shaped spacers between concentric tubes, one of the spaces being filled with gas which serves as a leakage detector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,981 to Bridgegum, dated Oct. 25, 1977, pertains to a unit for heating water in a storage tank through the medium of solar heated fluid. The system essentially comprises an inner cylindrical tank for storage water, and annular walls surrounding said inner storage tank and adapted to contain the heating fluid energized by solar energy and a narrow annular space being formed between the inner tank and the annular walls which define an annular enclosure for said heating fluid, said narrow space having openings at opposite ends to permit the discharge of any fluid leaking either from the central tank or the annular surrounding enclosure of heating fluid, whereby there is no suggestion of countermovement or movement in the same direction between the several fluids incident to effecting heat exchange therebetween.